Pιςк υρ тнє ρнσиє
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"—No es necesario que sepas nada —aclaró, sonriendo de lado al dejar la bebida donde no estorbase—, sólo atiende del mismo modo que harías con tu propio teléfono y ya está."::..


**Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom** no **me pertenece & tampoco lo hace la estupenda portada que se ve~. _Todo es sin fines de lucro uwu_ /.**

 ** _Hey!_ No tengo nada a mi favor para defender ésto... _más que el sentido del capricho por querer hacer una viñeta con intención de drabble y subirlo al instante de terminarlo_ (?).  
 _Por cierto: se entiende 'mejor' tras saber de la existencia del día #30 de Rєd Sтяιиg, pero tampoco es muy necesario porque, al fin y al cabo, nada tiene sentido..._ en esta vida _, la historia, en sí, tiene mucho sentido_ (?).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **_Post-serie_ ; algo de BL entredicho, humor bizarro & más OoC que IC, probablemente~.**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **P** ick **u** p **t** he **p** hone **.**

* * *

 **A** penas el celular dentro de su bolsillo comenzó a vibrar, su última y pequeña carcajada cesó hasta convertirse en un aburrido suspiro que quiso perderse entre la música ambiental de aquel genérico café al que había decidido que pasarían el rato libre de ambos.

—Nagisa, atiende esa cosa —pidió con claro desinterés, dejando sobre la mesa el lujoso móvil, que llamaba más la atención por su resonante insistencia que por su propio modelo—, ¿quieres?

—Me vas a meter en problemas, ¿no es así?

En vez de cuestionar algo obvio, el profesor de cabello celeste debería asegurarse de ello al escuchar la idea con su propia voz. Su compañero, por su parte, se encogió de hombros tras apartar la vista hacia el cristal que tenían al lado; el sorber algo de la soda que había comprado era la excusa que tenía para no contestar, y Nagisa lo sabía tan bien como pocos podían llegar a hacerlo.

—No es nada malo —aseguró Karma, manteniéndose tan despectivo como tranquilo al verle.

—Pero no tengo idea de quién es este Shū-kun —habló de nuevo el menor, señalando lo que dictaba la pantalla que, en vez de mostrar la foto de la persona en cuestión, mostraba la de un adorable cachorro dorado durmiendo encima del rostro de una persona recostada en un sofá _de muy buen gusto_ —. ¿Al menos puedes decirme si se trata de una de tus bromas?

— ¿Quieres saber si te involucras en algo peligroso?

—Sentido de supervivencia —respondió, entre amable y divertido para completa resignación del de ojos dorados, quien, en vez de resoplar, se recargó en su asiento, como solía hacer en sus días de clase.

—No es necesario que sepas nada —aclaró, sonriendo de lado al dejar la bebida donde no estorbase—, sólo atiende del mismo modo que harías con tu propio teléfono y ya está.

— ¿Y si algo malo pasa luego?

Años de conocer a Karma le habían dado a entender que su repentina tos fue el modo de esconder una traviesa risilla… _indicativa de que una diablura inminente se estaba por desatar._

—Yo me haré cargo de todo, ¿bien?

No; no era nada fiable pero, aún así, la única opción que tenía Nagisa era la de seguir con las indicaciones de su amigo para terminar rápido con el embrollo en el que, seguramente, ya lo estaba involucrando para consumir todo su receso por el horario del almuerzo.

Suspirando, finalmente contestó la llamada, mas nada pudo salir de sus labios porque, apenas la aceptó, varios gruñidos y reclamos —que, de algún modo, se le hicieron familiares— le tomaron por sorpresa.

— ¿Qué…? ¿De dónde lo conoces, Karma?

— _¿Eh?_ —Sonando más anonadado que lo que Nagisa delataba estar al buscar la mirada del pelirrojo, la persona al otro lado se recompuso de forma más rápida de lo esperada—. _Espera. ¿Quién demonios eres tú y qué haces con el teléfono del bastardo de Akabane?_

Tapando el micrófono con vaga redención, se acercó al de traje lo más que pudo (dada la mesa de por medio) cuando él pareció acceder a cooperar con revelar algunos datos de vital importancia.

—Te llamó "bastardo" y por tu apellido —le comentó casi en un susurro, tomando con normalidad el que el susodicho se riese de ello—, ¿compañero de trabajo?

—De cama, de hecho —soltó con pura genuinidad, provocando que el otro estuviese muy cerca de ahogarse con su propia saliva en el acto.

— ¿De cama? —Repitió, alarmado e ignorando, sin querer, cómo el micrófono quedaba completamente libre a causa del descuido—. No sé si sorprenderme o temer…

—Puedes hacer ambas cosas a la vez —siguió, sonriendo antes de que su voz ganase un tono galante conforme reducía aún más las distancias entre sus rostros— y otras muchas más (e interesantes) que ambos conocemos y que mantenemos en secreto…

— _Akabane…_

— ¡¿K-Karma…?! ¡¿Qué se supone que…?!

— _Estás muerto. Cuando te encuentre, te mataré._

—Me necesitas para competir conmigo, odiarme —habló el causante de la discordia, arrebatándole el celular a Nagisa tras haber distinguido satisfactoriamente lo anterior y, como si nada hubiese pasado, regresar a su silla para continuar desde ahí— y para casarte conmigo, _Sh_ _ū-kun_.

— _Cállate_.

—Además, ¿realmente crees que podrás matarme? _¿Tú?_

Aunque Karma oficialmente se hubiese olvidado de su presente ex-compañero de secundaria e invitado, a éste le bastaron unos segundos para darse cuenta de la bizarra situación —y confesión— de la que había sido cómplice segundos atrás.

 _Por algo su amigo le había pedido que hablase por él en la línea_ , y esa misma razón explicaba el por qué creía reconocer la voz del tal _Sh_ _ū-kun;_ quien llamaba no se trataba ni más ni menos de que Asano Gakushū, _su supuesto rival de toda la vida… ¿y actual prometido?_ No lo habría creído de no haber notado la mirada resplandeciente que le dedicaba a la nada y la elegante alianza relucir en uno de sus dedos.

Al parecer, había sido citado ese día, únicamente, para enterarse del compromiso _de la única forma que podía considerar verídica_ , aún si ambos genios careciesen de tacto para dar a entender algunas cosas.

Otra vez, la duda de sorprenderse o temer por esos dos, juntos, asaltaba su cabeza cuando una risilla nerviosa se hacía tan presente como las ganas de regresar a su aula para enseñar.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo, en caso de que alguien esté leyendo esto!**_ **No sé qué hago con mi vida —para variar—, pero el final ameritaba que, por lo menos, dedicase mi atención en... hacer este chiste (?), que ojalá haya gustado/entretenido a alguien~, _y no solo porque me gustan casi todas las situaciones que los chicos, ya adultos, pueden prometer_ x3...**

 _ **¿Posibles errores por subirlo a eso de las 6 A.M.? ¡Corregidos cuando no me dé vergüenza! (?)**_

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**


End file.
